


Incredible

by Metz77



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Magnificent May, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metz77/pseuds/Metz77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it came down to the wire, Marco had to admit, Cassie could be incredible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Theme-Morphs' Magnificent May, from [a prompt](http://justanotherghostwriter.tumblr.com/post/85106343956/magnificent-may-ultimate-positivity-game) by justanotherghostwriter.

When it came down to the wire, Marco had to admit, Cassie could be incredible.

Oh, sure, he complained about her moralizing and teased her about her crush on Jake. He’d resented her for leaving the Animorphs for a while, too — he’d never done that, even in the early days of the war when he’d had every reason to.

But when something came along that only Cassie could possibly do, she rose to the occasion magnificently.

Like the time she’d singlehandedly rescued Aftran from the Yeerk Pool before performing lifesaving brain surgery on Ax. Or the time, stricken with grief over Jake’s death in 1776, she’d intimidated that racist bastard at Princeton into giving them vital information.

And the time she’d talked Marco down from panicking, saving him from being trapped as a giant flea for the rest of his life.

Still, despite all this, Marco was still surprised at what Cassie could accomplish sometimes.

"So let me make sure I’ve got this right," he said skeptically, "because this is going to be the weirdest thing I’ve said since the end of the war. You’ve managed to negotiate a treaty between the Gedds — barely sentient limping Yeerk biomechs — and the Hork-Bajir, who, loveable as they are, didn’t have a written language until Naomi taught them one a couple years ago."

Cassie frowned disapprovingly. “That’s not exactly how I would have phrased it, but yeah.”

Marco shook his head. “You’re _insane_.”

She smiled then, because she knew his stamp of approval when she heard it.


End file.
